Jet pumps exist for remote control (RC) jet boats. Some existing jet pumps include an electric motor having a rotor coupled to a shaft, and the shaft can be coupled to an impeller. However, these existing jet pump assemblies cannot reach high rotation rates (e.g., above about 25,000 revolutions per minute (rpm)). For example, because the rotor of the electric motor is coupled to the shaft, the coupled shaft introduces inefficiencies at least at the coupling (e.g., a universal coupling, a joint, a universal joint, etc.) that prevents the electric motor from rotating the coupled shaft above about 25,000 rpm. Further, because the coupled shaft may be cantilevered (e.g., supported at one end and not supported at the other end), the cantilever introduces inefficiencies at least at the end of the coupled shaft coupled to the impeller that prevents the electric motor from rotating the coupled shaft above about 25,000 rpm.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved jet pumps that don't introduce inefficiencies, and are capable of reaching high rotation rates above about 25,000 rpm.